Big Hero 6 and the Origin of Monster Kid
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: Watch how Max became one of the newest superheroes in San Fransokyo.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Monster Kid

Max: (voice over) Hello everyone, my name is Max "Z" Stewart and this is my story.

(The scene shows Max being held hostage by an unknown supervillain in a chrome armor and cape, who had a sword pointed near his neck)

Max: (voice over) It was suppose to be a normal field trip to the San Fransokyo until some organization called the Chrome Knights came in and try to steal the G-Energy Compound, a bio-chemical my Dad created from the DNA cells of the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla.

Chrome King: Nobody move or this little boy gets it.

Max: (voice over) I wasn't afraid, I stayed strong.

(Max struggles to break free from Chrome King's grasp, but no avail)

Max: Let me go you chrome guy or whatever your name is!

Chrome King: Silence!

Hiro: (offscreen) Not so fast Chrome King!

Go Go: (offscreen) You're outnumbered.

(Chrome King saw his minions have been defeated by Big Hero 6)

Chrome King: How disappointed that lackeys can't even get the job done.

Harold: Chrome King, you better let my son go since Big Hero 6 already defeating your guys.

(The police arrive and start placing handcuffs on the Chrome Knights agents)

Max: You might as well put that sword down cause you lost.

(Chrome King drops his sword and releases Max)

Max: That was easy.

Max: (voice over) I shouldn't have said that.

(Max gets off the stage and when the police went to arrest Chrome King, the latter grabs a canister of the G-Energy Compound)

Dennis: Max!

Zoey: Watch out!

Max: What?

(As Max turns around, he saw Chrome King holding the canister of the G-Energy Compound with the lid removed and gets splashed by the G-Energy Compound onto his face)

Max: (screams) **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(Everyone is shocked as Max screams in pain and falls on his butt)

Max: My eyes! It's in my eyes!

(Chrome King pressed a device on his wrist as jet wings came onto his back)

Chrome King: So long heroes.

(Before Chrome King could take flight, Hiro throws a device onto his chest, shocks him and disabling his armor)

Chrome King: No!

(Police officers surround Chrome King as he puts his hands up)

Police officer: Freeze!

(Moments later, Chrome King and his minions are taken to a prison truck as the police were gone)

Max: (voice over) Serves the guy right for splashing a chemical on me.

(Harold, Megan, Dennis and Big Hero 6 rush over to Max's side)

Harold: Max!

Honey Lemon: Is he okay?

Go Go: Is that chemical harmful to him?

Baymax: I am scanning, the chemical seems to be merging with his DNA cells.

Hiro: What does that...

(The G-Energy Compound gets absorbed into Max's body, shocking everyone)

Max: (voice over) Course nobody was expecting that.

Baymax: Oh.

(Max gets up)

Harold: Max, are you okay?

Max: Yeah Dad, I'm fin...

(Max gets dizzy as he starts to fall, only for Dennis to catch him)

Harold, Megan and Dennis: **MAX!**

(Many people, including Big Hero 6, some SFIT students and the news crew all looked at an unconscious Max)

Harold: Megan, call your mother.

(Megan nods as she pulls out her phone and calls her mother)

Max: (voice over) And that's when everything in my life has change.

(Everything goes black)

**(The screen shows several DNA cells that are green and blue as a flash or light is shown****)**

**(Big Hero 6 and the Origin of Monster Kid)**


	2. Chapter 2: Giant Robot Spider

(The scene begins at San Fransokyo Hospital)

Max: (voice over) It has been two days since the terrifying event that took place at the San Fransokyo Convention Center. Many people were worried, mostly my family, especially Mom and Daisy.

(The scene cuts to Max laying in a bed with his whole family in the room, by his side)

Daisy: When's Max gonna wake up Mommy?

Mary: I don't know Daisy, I don't know.

Harold: How could this happened? Why did it have to be one of my own children? I'm so sorry.

(Harold puts his head down in shame as Jade and Mary went to comfort him)

Jade: Harold, don't blame yourself.

Mary: You didn't know some criminal organization would attack the expo.

Jerry: Max got lucky, it's a miracle he was able to survive from the exposure to the G-Energy Compound.

Harold: Yes, I might have to do some tests since I figure the G-Energy Compound has fused with his blood.

(Max groans as he starts to wake up)

Trixie: Max is waking up.

(The family is shocked as they turned their attention to Max as Mary and Harold gives him a hug)

Mary: Oh Max, I glad you're okay.

Harold: We were so worried.

Daisy: (hugs Max's arm) Maxy is okay.

(Dennis rushes to the window, revealing a lot of people standing outside)

Dennis: Hey everyone! My twin brother Max is ALRIGHT!

(Everyone cheered)

Max: So what happened?

Megan: That's supervillain splashed the G-Energy Compound on you.

Max: WHAT? Did I get cancer?

Harold: No Max, it fused with your DNA.

Max: Oh and I wanna know one thing.

Jade: What's that?

Max: Can I get something to eat? I'm hungry.

(The family laughed)

Alina: Same old Max.

Andy: Yep, I thought he was going to ask his eyes.

Max: What about my eyes?

Daisy: They're green.

(The scene switches to Max's eyes that are green)

Max: What?

Max: (voice over) Yeah, my day was going great, nothing going wrong yet.

(The next day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Megan is working on a blue orb-shaped robot with yellow blue eyes, four grey spikes and four grey mechanical tentacles in the robotics lab)

Megan: Finally.

(Megan pressed a button as the robot starts moving as it makes a beeping sound)

Megan: Happy Birthday Octodroid.

(Octodroid blinks)

Hiro: Hey Megan.

Megan: Huh?

(Megan turns around and saw Hiro and the gang)

Megan: Uh, hey Hiro, Baymax, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred.

Honey Lemon: How Max's doing?

Megan: He's doing alright since the incident, course some weird has happen to him.

Wasabi: What do you mean?

Megan: Well...

(Flashback)

(Max is at a restaurant, eating lot of food, leaving his family as well as the other costumers and staff shocked and surprised)

Megan: What?

(Dennis pulls out his phone to record it)

(Flashback ends)

(Hiro and the gang are shocked)

Megan: He ate all that food without gaining a pound. It's that weird?

Fred: Yeah, but it's awesome.

Megan: But that's not the weirdest part.

(Flashback)

(Max, Dennis, Daisy, Mega, Mary and Harold are at the park, having a picnic)

Harold: Nothing beats a good day at the park then having a picnic.

Mary: You said it.

Max: A nice day at the park with fresh air and pollen.

(Max breathes the air and pollen as he is about to sneeze)

Daisy: You're going to sneeze.

(Max turns around, sneezes and quickly develops dragon wings on his back)

Daisy: Gazuntite.

Max: Thanks Da...

(Max saw the shocked looks on everyone's faces)

Max: What?

Harold: Uh...Max.

Max: Yes?

Mary: Uh...

Daisy: You have wings!

Max: I do?

(Max looks at the wings and is speechless as he is flying in mid-air)

Max: Okay, this is weird...I just wanna say...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

(Flashback ends)

(Fred shows a video called "My Twin Brother Takes Flight" on his phone, showing Max flying rapidly in the air, screaming with many people watching)

Dennis: That is so cool!

Max: How do I get down?!

Fred: 1,000,000 hits on YouTube! So cool!

Wasabi: That's no way a kid could get wings on his back!

Honey Lemon: Yeah, how is that possible?

Hiro: I think the G-Energy Compound must have mutated Max's physiology, giving him superhuman abilities, altering his cells and morphing powers I guess.

(Megan's phone rings, showing Dennis's name on the caller ID)

Megan: Seriously?

(Megan answers the call)

Megan: What is it Dennis?

Dennis: A giant robot spider showed up on the school playground and tried to kill Max!

Megan: What?!

Dennis: Yeah, Max ran all the way from school and the robot spider is currently chasing him!

(Fred rushes into the lab and ran to his friends and Megan)

Fred: Guys, look!

(Fred shows his friends and Megan a news report)

Bluff: Breaking news: 10 year-old Max "Zachary" Stewart is being chased by a giant spider robot.

(Everyone is shocked)

Baymax: Oh no.

(Later, Max is currently running away, screaming from the giant robot spider, which is a round-shaped robot walking on spider legs)

Max: Somebody help me! Call the San Fransokyo Police Department! Call Big Hero 6! Could someone please save me from this giant robot spider?!

(The giant robot spider tries to shoot lasers at Max, the latter evades thanks to his enhanced reflexes)

Max: I got nice reflexes!

(The giant robot spider leaps into the air and dives straight to Max)

Max: (screams) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Max quickly develops wings and flies in the air, as the robot spider lands on the ground)

Max: I gotta ditch this mechanical arachnid! I don't care where I go!

(Max flies faster and faster as he arrives at a grass arena)

Max: Finally, I'm finally gotten to a place where no people can ge...

(Max turns around and see that he is in front of the robotics lab at SFIT)

Max: Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab? Aw snap, I flew all the way to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Max: (voice over) In retrospect, maybe running all the way to the greatest technology school in San Fransokyo wasn't such a good idea.

Max: Maybe I'll ask Megan for some help and also those five guys with the balloon robot nurse guy.

(Before Max can get to the entrance, the giant robot spider blocks his path)

Max: Oh come on!

(Max looks at a lamp post and smirks)

(Meanwhile in the robotics lab, many students were running away along with Megan)

Megan: Mom and Dad will kill me if Max gets destroyed by a giant robot sp...

(Megan stops when she and everyone else saw Max hitting the giant robot spider with the lamp post)

Max: How do you like it you giant robotic eight legged...

(The giant robot spider destroys part of the lamp post with a laser eye beam)

Max: Oh no.

(Max drops the lamp post as the giant robot spider approaches him)

Max: Aw man!

Megan: Max!

(Max turns to see Megan, who ran to his side)

Megan: What are you doing fighting a giant robot spider?! Do you know how dangerous that is?!

Max: Yeah, but...

(The giant robot spider raises one of its legs and aims at Max)

(Big Hero 6 arrive)

Honey Lemon: Oh no.

Fred: Oh no.

Wasabi: Oh no.

Baymax: Oh no.

Megan: Oh no! Max!

(As the robot spider's leg hurtles down at Max, the latter moves out of the way and unwillingly morphs one of his hands into a pincer claw and projects an energy beam powerful enough to destroy the entire robot spider)

Max: What?!

(The robot spider collapse onto the ground as everyone is shocked to what they saw)

Baymax: Oh..

Fred: Dudes...that was AWESOME!

(Meanwhile at San Fransokyo, Dexter Shaw aka Chrome King is sitting in his cell)

Dexter: So, the child survive the exposure to the chemical? How interesting.

(Suddenly, the wall to his cell explode as Dexter ducks down)

Dexter: Perfect timing.

(An unknown female villain wearing a black suit with white eye lens, grey cape and boots enters)

Dexter: It's about time you showed up Rose Mullen aka Phantom.

Phantom: Get in.

(Phantom grabs Dexter's arm, converts her cape into a jet pack and flies away from the prison)

Dexter: Where are you taking me?

Phantom: My employer ordered me to free you, needs you for a plan.


	3. Chapter 3: The Rise of Phadorah

(At Joe's Diner, Hiro and the gang is watching the news about Max on Fred's phone)

Bluff: Breaking news: Local 10 year-old boy. Max "Zachary" Stewart was chased today by a giant robotic spider and was able to destroy it with an energy beam shot from his...uh...pincer...claw.

Honey Lemon: I can't believe this is happening to Max.

Fred: Indeed, such a tragic thing to happen to a young dude like Max.

Hiro: Maybe we could help him somehow.

(Moments later, Megan walks into the diner with Daisy and Dennis, the latter trying to pull Max inside with his twin brother)

Max: Dennis, I don't wanna go in.

Dennis: Max, you can't just stay in the living room, watching Marvel's Avengers: Secret Wars.

Max: Come on, I don't wanna be in public.

Daisy: Please Maxy, I'm hungry!

(Max looks at Daisy for a secret and signs)

Max: Fine.

(Max, Dennis, Daisy and Megan sit at a table)

Honey Lemon: Hey Megan.

Megan: Hi Honey Lemon.

(Max lays his head on the table)

Max: My life is over!

(Baymax walks over and scans Max)

Baymax: Your stress levels are at 22 percent!

Max: That because I'm afraid...

Go Go: Afraid of what?

Max: That I'm going to transform into a monster.

Hiro: Monster?

Wasabi: Really, you're afraid of transforming into a monster?

(Max looks deadpanned)

Max: Yes.

Fred: I think this is the start of a new saga.

Max: What?

Fred: This is the start of a new story for you, I believe you're starting to adapt, evolve into some kind of an enhanced human with cool superhuman abilities and morphing powers.

Daisy: Really, is Max becoming a superhero?

Fred: pretty much.

(Moments later, everyone is eating some food)

Hiro: So, any chance Dr. Stewart created a cure.

Megan: Well...

Max: There is no cure.

Honey Lemon: No cure?

Dennis: Dad created several serums that would neutralize the G-Energy Compound in Max's body, but failed due to the radioactive antibodies.

Max: (voice over) it wasn't fair.

(Max starts putting ketchup on some french fries and starts eating them while feeling scared and paranoid)

Max: I bet they're going to lock me up in a mental asylum or a secret government location or Area 51 or Monster Island or...

Hiro: Don't you think you might be paranoid?

Max: It's a possibility...uh, who are you?

(Hiro looks annoyed)

Hiro: I'm Hiro, you know, child prodigy, goes to SFIT, younger brother of the genius who created Baymax?

(Baymax waves)

Baymax: Hello.

Max: Doesn't ring a bell.

Hiro: I was the one who created some microbots.

Max: Oh, that's right. I remember you now. Didn't you get arrested for Bot Fighting?

(Hiro face palms)

Hiro: Yes.

(Max starts glowing for some reason, shocking everyone)

Fred: Whoa!

Go Go: What?

Wasabi: Is he glowing?

Baymax: You are glowing.

(The glowing stops)

Max: I was glowing guys, this is a sign that I will transform into a giant monster.

Go Go: Really?

Max: (face palms) Yes, I might have the power to transform into...

(Suddenly, Max roars like a giant monster bird kaiju, scaring some of the costumers. When he stops, he saw the reactions on everyone's faces as Mochi was hiding behind Cass)

Max: What?

Fred: He's right, it is a sign.

Max: What just happened?

Wasabi: Uh, you just roared like a giant monster bird.

(Max looked confused)

Max: I did?

Daisy: Yes.

(The scene cuts to the dining room at the Stewart Mansion, the family (minus Max) is eating dinner with the Deleons)

Max: (voice over) It was dinner time at my house and I didn't join with the family.

Harold: I sure enjoy your chili Mary.

Mary: (smiles) Why thank you my dear husband.

Daisy: It's good.

Jerry: Just like how Mom used to make.

Alina: It's delicious Mary.

Trixie: Why isn't Max eating with us?

Dennis: He said he doesn't wanna leave the house.

Daisy: Max was glowing.

Jade: He was glowing?

Daisy: Yes, he was Aunt Jade.

Harold: (signs) I think the G-Energy Compound in Max is starting to have an effect on his cellular makeup, I think there's a chance that Max could have the ability to a kaiju.

Andy: Maybe he'll fight Godzilla!

(Trixie gives her younger brother a look)

Andy: What?

(In Max and Dennis's room, he is laying on the floor, groaning as he starts glowing)

(Back to the living room)

Mary: Transforming into a giant monster, really Harold?

Harold: Think about it, Max's hands turned into hooks, pincer claws and he can develop wings on his back.

Megan: Fred said something about.

(Meanwhile, Max's body starts to transform into a giant brown pterosaur-like creature)

Harold: I'll have to do some test just to be...

(A loud roar is heard from upstairs, causing everyone to be alarmed)

Mary: What was that?

Daisy: There's a monster in the house!

Megan: It came from upstairs!

(Everyone ran upstairs, head straight to the room and gasp at the sight of the giant hole in the room)

Mary: **MAX!**

Harold: He's gone!

Mary: No, no, no!

(Mary cries in Harold's arms)

Jade: And there's a giant hole in the wall!

Jerry: He must have been kidnapped.

Alina: Who would dare to kidnap...

(A roar in heard from outside as a mutated Max grows bigger about the size of the mansion as he looks down at his family, shocking them)

Trixie: What is that thing?

Daisy: It's a giant bird monster!

Mary: Where did it come from?

Harold: What have you done to Max?

(The monster form of Max blinks)

Max: (voice over) I can't they couldn't figure out that monster was me.

Dennis: I don't know the name of this monster, I'm calling it Phadorah.

Megan: (glares at Dennis) Really, you're naming this monster at a time like this?

Dennis: Uh...well...yes.

(A light shined on Phadorah, coming from the police helicopter)

Mary: The police helicopter.

(Phadorah snarls and runs off into downtown as the police helicopter follows)

Jerry: That creature's heading for the city!

Harold: First Max is missing and now there's a giant monster is attacking the city.

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro and the gang are eating when they see people screaming and running away from something)

Wasabi: Guys, look!

Honey Lemon: Why are those people screaming?

Hiro: They're trying to get away from something.

Go Go: Like what?

(Moments later, a net full of fish is dropped in the middle of the street)

(Hiro, Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Cass, Mochi and the other costumers are shocked)

Hiro: A net full of fish? Where did that...

(Phadorah's roar is heard offscreen, leaving a few people shocked and scared)

Wasabi: (feeling scared) Uh, what was that?

(Suddenly, Phadorah lands on the ground and starts eating the entire pile of fish with many people staring in shock)

(In Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone's eyes widen and jaws were widen opened)

Go Go: **WHAT THE?!**

(As Phadorah finishes eating, he swallows and spits out fish bones)

Baymax: (blinks) Oh.

(Before Phadorah could leave, he looks at Lucky Cat Cafe and slowly approaches and looks out through the window without breaking it, seeing the looks on everyone's faces and leaves)

(Many of the costumers hide under their tables as Cass looks terrified, she was paralyzed with fear while hugging Mochi)

Baymax: Aunt Cass, you appear to be shaking.

Cass: (speaks through clenched teeth) That's because I'm paralyzed with fear Baymax.

Fred: Guys, that was a real giant monster, it looked like a prehistoric pteranodon.

Hiro: Unbelievable! An actual kaiju in San Fransokyo!

Fred: I know, so cool!

(Go Go glares at Fred)

(Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse, Chrome King and the Phantom are having a meeting with the mysterious supervillain known as Obake)

Chrome King: What is it that you want us to do? Most of my agents are in prison.

Obake: Simple, you two are going to kidnapped Zoey Wilson and lure Big Hero 6 into a trap.

Chrome King: You want us to kidnapped some little girl.

Phantom: The Wilsons are one of the richest people in San Fransokyo, we hold their daughter hostage and they'll pay us billions.

Chrome King: Fine, but I still require the G-Energy Compound. If I could get my hands on that chemical, I'd sell it to the black market. Unless you would be the first buyer?

Obake: I have no use for biotechnology, but I see that the chemical properties were successful on Max.

Chrome King: You mean he survived the exposure?

Obake: Yes, see for yourself.

(Obake pulled out news reports about Max and his morphing abilities, shocking both the Phantom and Chrome Knight)

Chrome King: Incredible.

Phantom: (crosses her arms) You sent that robot to attacking him, to see what abilities he has.

Obake: Indeed.

(Obake pressed a button on the keyboard, showing footage of Max in his room)

Chrome King: What's this?

Obake: I hacked the security camera hidden in his room.

(The footage shows Max transforms into Phadorah)

Chrome King: He transform into a giant monster.

(Obake smirks)

(Later in downtown, Phadorah is stomping his way through the city with bystanders screaming in terror)

Max: (voice over) I wasn't trying to cause any destruction, I was walking and may have scared some people.

(Phadorah saw the people screaming in terror, spreads his wings, flaps them and flies into the air)


	4. Chapter 4: Monster Kid revealed

(The next day at Lucky Cat Cafe, the gang were watching the news)

Bluff: There hasn't been any word about the disappearance of young Max "Zachary" Stewart and the giant flying creature that may or may not have abducted him. The Stewart family is deeply upset as the entire San Fransokyo Police Department is on high alert, searching for Max.

Honey Lemon: I can't believe this is happening.

Go Go: Megan's little brother is missing.

Hiro: We gotta find him, I don't wanna see someone lose another brother like I did.

Fred: I say we find Max and that monster that may have kidnapped him or...

Go Go: Eat him?

Fred: Actually, I was thinking what if Max wasn't kidnapped?

Wasabi: Huh?

Fred: Don't you guys get if? What if Max someone transformed into that creature because he's possibly changing into some kind of super enhanced changeling?

Go Go: Fred, that's the craziest theory I've ever heard, there's no way Max could transform into a giant monster.

Honey Lemon: Yeah, that couldn't be real.

Wasabi: Impossible.

(Fred looked annoyed and crosses his arms)

Max: (voice over) I feel like Fred and Baymax are the only members of Big Hero 6 that aren't skeptics, although Go Go is like the Dana Scully of the team.

Fred: Skeptics.

Max: (voice over) Fred was not wrong.

(The scene cuts to Big Hero 6 flying through the city)

Hiro: We have to stop that creature and finds out what happened to Max.

Wasabi: Uh, guys.

(As Big Hero 6 arrive in downtown, they see Chrome King's face on the giant television screen)

Baymax: Oh no.

Chrome King: Greetings everyone of San Fransokyo, I would like to have your attention.

Hiro: Chrome King!

Fred: Wasn't he in jail?

Chrome King: I have escape prison with the help of an ally of mine. As of now, we are currently at a Stewart Tech warehouse, holding the daughter of Clara and Xavier Wilson hostage.

(Chrome King shifts the camera to Phantom and Zoey, the latter tied to a chair with metal rings binding her arms and gagged)

Zoey: (muffing) Mmph! Mmph! Mmph!

Phantom: Who would've guess kidnapping this girl by filling her home with knockout gas would be so easy.

Chrome King: We want the Wilsons to give us 5 billion dollars if they want to see their daughter again and also want the missing Stewart child who supposedly disappeared when that giant creature attacked his home.

Phantom: Perhaps, they should know what really happened to that boy.

Chrome King: Indeed, this is something the whole world needs to see.

(Chrome King shows footage of Max and Dennis' room with Max groaning as he transforms into Phadorah)

(When the footage is cut off, everyone is shocked)

Fred: Whoa.

(At the Stewart Mansion, the family is shocked)

Mary: I don't believe it.

Dennis: So Phadorah didn't kidnapped Max?

Megan: Max is Phadorah.

Harold: The G-Energy Compound has altered his DNA structure, giving him the ability to transform into a giant creature.

(Back to the giant television screen, Chrome King is laughing)

Chrome King: It's funny, I see that exposing him to that chemical did great results. I manage to turn young Max into the most powerful human being on Earth, a Monster Kid as I would name him. If he can turn into one monster, imagine if he could transform into 100 giant monsters. It was all part of the experiment.

(Chrome King cuts the message, leaving Bluff Dunder shocked)

Bluff: Well...uh...that's it for now.

Honey Lemon: So that monster really was Max.

Fred: I knew it!

Go Go: Looks like you was right Fred.

Wasabi: We should go rescue Zoey.

Hiro: Yeah, let's do that.

Fred: But what about...

(Phadorah suddenly lands behind Big Hero 6, startling them)

Hiro: Uh...what was that?

Fred: I don't wanna know, but I'm terrified.

(Big Hero 6 turn around, seeing Phadorah looking down at them)

Wasabi: (screams) **GIANT MONSTER!**

(Phadorah glares and growls at Wasabi, scaring him)

Wasabi: (gulps) Uh...sorry?

Hiro: Just remember, he's Max Stewart, let's not try to hurt him guys.

Honey Lemon: Uh...hello.

(Phadorah turns his attention to Honey Lemon)

Honey Lemon: Look, I know it's hard for you to wind up getting mutated by a radioactive chemical that originated from a giant prehistoric radioactive dinosaur monster and have strange morphing abilities, but you don't have to be afraid.

(Phadorah narrows his eyes down)

Honey Lemon: There may not be a cure for you, but perhaps you can use your powers in a balance way, protecting the lives of innocent people. You could be a hero.

Max: (voice over) Those words really touched me that I should use my powers in a balance way, protecting the lives of innocent people.

(Phadorah seems to be touched by Honey Lemon's words as he flies off into the air)

Go Go: Where's he going?

Honey Lemon: I thinks he's going home.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster Kid to the rescue

(At the Stewart Mansion, the family were discussing about Max)

Megan: So Max can transform into giant monsters now?

Harold: I'm afraid so, the G-Energy Compound has completely altered his DNA, which explains why Max can develops wings and turn his hands into weapons.

Jerry: I wonder how Max could turn into a giant pterosaur-like creature?

Alina: Yeah, that's what I want to know.

Daisy: (starts to cry) Will he come back home?

Mary: (wraps her arm around Daisy) I'm not sure Daisy, but we know he's still out there, somewhere.

Dennis: Maybe you could cure him if he comes back? Right Dad?

Harold: (signs) I hope so Dennis, I hope so.

(Dennis looks down in sadness)

(At the Stewart Tech warehouse, Zoey is struggles to break free while Chrome King and Phantom are currently in a secret room, talking to Obake on a monitor screen)

Obake: So, is everything ready?

Phantom: Yes, we will lure Big Hero 6 into a trap.

Obake: Excellent.

Phantom: Just one question, what about the Stewart child? What us to bring him to you?

Obake: You might have to capture him if he shows up.

(Obake cuts off the message)

Phantom: Not much help.

(Meanwhile, Phadorah is currently flying towards the warehouse when he flies pass his home and stops)

(Phadorah lands and transforms back into Max)

Max: (voice over) Before I can rescue Zoey, I had to get something from home.

Max: I'm gonna need to get something.

(Max jumps on top and enters by opening a window in his room)

Max: I know it's here.

(Max pulls out a case under his bed and opens it, revealing a blue suit about his size with yellow boots, a grey belt and a yellow "M" logo)

Max: Nice.

Max: (voice over) Gotta give credit to Megan and Hiro, only she could create a nano-tech suit designed to coincide with my powers.

(Meanwhile, the family are still in the living room as Harold is talking to Xavier)

Harold: Xavier, you're going to give them the ransom?

Xavier: I already have it and willing to give it to those two supervillains if I want Zoey.

Harold: Is there anything I can could?

Xavier: No, I'll have to do by myself. You just figure how to find Max.

Harold: Understood.

(Harold ends the call when Megan's phone)

Megan: A text, now?

(Megan looks at her phone as her eyes widen when she saw the check)

Megan: Mom! Dad! Everything look!

Harold: What is it?

Mary: What's going on?

(Everyone looks at the text and becomes shocked)

**Thank you for the suit Big Sis.**

**\- Max**

Megan: He found the suit me and Hiro created for him?

Dennis: Which's means Max is up...

(Dennis' phone rings as he answers it, puts it on speaker)

Max: Oh and by the way, I flew out the window and heading straight to the warehouse to rescue Zoey and fight those two supervillains?

Mary: Max, you come right back home now!

Max: Sorry Mom, I have to do this. Also, I love you all and sorry about the big hole in our room Dennis.

(Max ends the call)

(Meanwhile at the warehouse, Phantom removes the gag from Zoey's mouth as she glares at her and Chrome King)

Zoey: Let me go!

Chrome King: Not a chance little girl, we're just keeping you here until your parents pay us some money and to capture Big Hero 6.

Zoey: You ruined Max's life!

Chrome King: Please, he's lucky to still be alive. By the way, I know you have a twin sister.

(Zoey's eyes widen)

Chrome King: How sad she fell into a coma due to a terrible accident at Wilson Enterprises.

(Zoey glares at him deeply)

Zoey: Don't you dare talk about her!

(Chrome King laughs as a large crash is heard)

Phantom: What?

(Big Hero 6 emerge from the hole in the wall)

Fred: It's Big Hero 6 to the rescue!

Chrome King: Big Hero 6, how nice of you to visit.

Baymax: You are wel...

Go Go: Do not say you're welcome to the bad guy.

Phantom: Why are you here?

Hiro: We're here to rescue Zoey Wilson from you.

Go Go: Let her go.

Chrome King: Fine.

(Chrome King picks up Zoey and throws her to Big Hero 6 as Baymax catches her and removes the rings binding her arms)

Zoey: Thanks robot guy.

Baymax: You're welcome.

(Phantom pressed a device in his hands, which causes pylons to rise from the floor, creating a force field that traps Zoey and Big Hero 6)

Baymax: Oh no.

(Wasabi tries to use his plasma cutters to escape, but no avail)

Wasabi: Aw man, now we're trapped.

Go Go: What was your first clue Captain Obvious?

Chrome King: What a great plan, we manage to hold the Wilson girl hostage and capture Big Hero 6. I might as well keep all of you and bring you to my employer.

(Chrome King laughs, but stops when Max smashes through the wall, getting the attention of him, Phantom, Zoey and Big Hero 6)

Max: (glares) Chrome King, you and I got a score to settle.

(Max charges at Chrome King and punches him in the chest, knocking him against the wall as he falls to the floor, groaning, shocking Phantom, Big Hero 6 and Zoey)

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) Whoa!

(Max see Phantom charging at him with a battle cry as she tries to strike him with a series of jabs, but Max dodges every hit, ducks down and grabs the device attach to her waist as he pressed it, deactivating the force field, freeing Big Hero 6 and Zoey)

Fred: Alright!

Phantom: You fool!

(Phantom kicks Max in the chest and pin him to the floor with her foot)

Zoey: Max!

(Phantom turns her attention to Big Hero 6 and a very angry Zoey)

Zoey: Leave him alone!

(Zoey yells as she charges at Phantom, kicks her in the waist, knocks her against the wall)

Zoey: Nobody hurts my friend!

(Honey Lemon throws a chem-ball at Phantom, trapping her)

(Hiro and Go Go help Max get back on his feet as Zoey approaches him)

Zoey: Max, are you okay? Did you came all the way here to rescue me? What's with the green suit?

Max: I'm okay. Yes I came here to rescue you and the suit was made by Megan and that boy who hangs out with the robot.

Zoey: (nods) Alright.

Max: You did great saving me from the Phantom, that was awesome.

(Zoey blushes)

Zoey: Thank you Ma...

Fred: Dude, look out!

Max: Huh?

(Max saw Chrome King flying towards him, ready to punch him)

Max: (glares) No, you don't!

(Max grabs his fist, much to Chrome King's dismay and starts punches and kicks him, destroyed the armor in the process)

(Big Hero 6 and Zoey are shocked as Daxton Shaw onto the floor, groaning in pain as Max stares at his enemy, picks him up and knees him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious)

Max: (breathing heavily) Don't ever kidnap one of my friends ever.

Zoey: Max, are you...

Max: I'm fine Zoey, let's get out of here.

(Max walks pass Big Hero 6 and Zoey while dragging Daxton)

(The scene cuts to outside the warehouse as the San Fransokyo Police Department have surround the entire building)

(The Stewart and the Deleon families arrives as well as they step out of the car)

Unnamed policeman: Dr. Stewart, what are you doing here?

Harold: We're here for our son, Max.

(Clara and Xavier approach them)

Xavier: Harold, what are you doing here?

Harold: We're here for Max.

Mary: He came here to rescue your daughter.

(Clara and Xavier are shocked)

Clara: Max, he came to...

Xavier: Save our daughter.

(Baymax pries the doors open as Big Hero 6, Zoey and Max step outside while Max is dragging Daxton and Baymax carrying a trapped Phantom as the two villains were placed in handcuffs and taken to San Fransokyo Prison)

Clara and Xavier: Zoey!

(Clara and Xavier ran to their daughter and hugged her)

Xavier: We're glad you're alright.

Clara: Did those two villains hurt you?

Zoey: No, I'm fine. Big Hero 6 and Max came to my rescue.

Clara: Really?

Max: Yes, I did. But Zoey help take down Phantom when she pinned me to the floor.

Xavier: Well Max, we wanna say thank you for saving Zoey's life.

(Max shakes hands with Xavier)

Max: You're welcome Mr. Wilson.

(Mary clears her throat, getting Max's attention as he faces his family)

Max: (voice over) I didn't know what to say, I was nervous.

Max: Uh, Mom, Dad, everyone. Look, I wanna I say I'm so...

(Mary and Harold pull Max into a hug along with the rest of the family as Mary had shedding tears in her eyes along with the others)

Mary: Max, we love you.

Harold: No matter what, we won't let anything happen to you.

Dennis: Also, you were brave today.

Max: Really?

Megan: You did a selfless act to save Zoey by yourself.

Max: Yeah, I did.

Daisy: Does this mean Max is a superhero?

Dennis: I think so.

Max: Me, a superhero? That's a great idea!

Everyone: **WHAT?!**

Hiro: (turns to his teammates) He cannot be serious?

Max: If I can transform into giant monsters, I might as well become a superhero with an awesome codename. I owe it all to the tall girl from Big Hero 6 for the inspiration.

Honey Lemon: (an eye twitches) I'm not...

(Go Go puts a hand of her best friend's shoulder)

Go Go: Let him have his fun.

Dennis: How about Monster Kid? That's what Chrome King called you.

Max: Okay, from this day forward, Max "Zachary" Stewart will be known as the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo!

Fred: Yeah!

(The next day, an iceberg containing a giant insect creature floats into San Fransokyo Bay)


	6. Chapter 6: Vorra Rises!

(At Lucky Cat Cafe, everyone is watching the news)

Bluff: Breaking news: Max "Zachary" Stewart also known as his new superhero named Monster Kid was been rewarded with the key to the city for his bravery to save a fellow classmate, Zoey Wilson from two diabolical supervillains, Chrome King and Phantom. Earlier today, he was given permission by the city council to become a superhero as long as he doesn't do anything. Also, he requested that any kid of any age should not imitate him.

Fred: Isn't that great great guys, Max is a superhero! Cool ain't it?

Hiro: No Fred, it's not cool.

Go Go: He's a giant monster shapeshifting kid who doesn't know what he's doing.

Honey Lemon: He could get hurt.

Wasabi: Does he know what it takes to be a hero?

Fred: Don't worry guys, I called my Dad and he's know what it means to be a hero.

**(Flashback)**

(The scene cuts to the Stewart Mansion living room as Max finishing reading a book called "Boss Awesome's Guide of How to Become a Superhero" and closes it)

Max: Wow, such a great inspiration.

**(Flashback ends)**

(Back at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Hiro: (whispers to Fred) Your Dad gave him a superhero guide book?

Fred: Yep.

Bluff: Breaking news: The frozen bug creature that was seen floating in San Fransokyo Bay in a block of ice has been placed in a cryogenics chamber and taken to the San Fransokyo Museum of Science storage warehouse.

Wasabi: (shivers) Bugs.

Hiro: Where did that block of ice come from?

Honey Lemon: Yeah, but what about that creature?

Fred: I think it's some kind of prehistoric monster from a bygone era and was frozen for millions of years.

(The gang and Baymax blink)

Go Go: (pops a bubble gum) A prehistoric monster, really Fred?

Fred: (crosses his arms) Oh yeah, then how do you explain the kaiju that attack Japan like Godzilla and Rodan?

Go Go:... Nevermind.

(Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy walks into Lucky Cat Cafe)

Max: (panting) We finally got away from the fan girls.

(Max, Dennis, Megan and Daisy sits at a table)

(Fred runs up to them)

Fred: Hey! It's the newest hero in town!

Dennis: Fred, not so loud!

Max: I knew being a public hero would be trouble.

Go Go: (smirks) Price of fame kid.

Fred: So, are you going to fight that giant insect kaiju.

Max: (shrugs) Maybe, if it thaws out.

(Cass walks over to the Stewart siblings)

Cass: Want anything?

Megan: Pancakes.

Daisy: Pancakes.

Dennis: Pancakes.

Max: Pancakes with eggs.

Cass: Coming right up.

Bluff: We are live at the studio with Dr. Harold Stewart and his sister, Jade Stewart.

Daisy: (points at the television) Daddy and Aunty are on TV!

Harold: Thanks for inviting me Bluff. I'm here to tell you that the name of the creature is Vorra, a prehistoric insect that lived on Earth for millions of years. I believe that this creature must have originated from somewhere in the arctic and laid dormant in the ice.

Bluff: Any chance it will wake up?

Jade: Maybe, but the creature is currently held at the San Fransokyo Museum of Science warehouse where I made some robot drones that create cold air to keep the creature frozen so it could be studied.

Bluff: Any chance that this creature will someone thaw from the ice and wreak havoc as a certain son and nephew would stop it?

Daisy: (eating pancakes) He's talking about Max?

Max: Yes, he is.

Harold: It could happen, no person would be foolish to release a giant monster to attack the city, right?

Jade: No way, bad idea.

Bluff: I agree, who would do something like that?

Hiro: Someone like Yama.

Max: Yep.

(Max enters an entire stack of pancakes and swallows them without choking)

Max: Delicious.

(Max saw the reactions on everyone's faces)

Max: What?

Cass: So Max, how does it feel to be a public hero?

Max: It feels fine Aunt...should I call you Ms. Hamada?

Cass: You could call me Aunt Cass.

Max: Okay.

(Meanwhile at the San Fransokyo Museum storage warehouse, Vorra currently remains frozen, next to a temperature control system and wisps of icy vapor to keep the giant insect creature frozen)

(A security guard named Larry is watching the monitors, drinking coffee. Suddenly, the monitors started to go static)

Larry: What? Something's wrong with the monitors.

(Larry pressed the alarm button as the alarm goes off and Larry runs out)

(Later in the shadows, a pair of yellow eyes are shown as they glow, causing the temperature control system to short out as the icy vapor disappears)

(The scene cuts to a close up to Vorra's face)

(Vorra's eyes open as he starts to move, breaking free from his icy imprisonment and roars)

(The mysterious eyes disappear in the shadows)

(Moments later, Vorra bursts through the warehouse and turns his attention to the city)

(Meanwhile at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Max: I'm thinking about going to Japan to try out some good sushi.

Fred: Japan is known for many things like video games, sushi, ninjas as well as the constant giant monster attacks.

Max: Yeah, I'm not sure if I wanna face the G-Man.

Hiro: (raises an eyebrow) G-Man?

Max: You know, Godzilla?

Fred: (points at the TV) Guys, look!

(Bluff Dunder is on the news copter, doing a report on Vorra, the latter is attacking the city)

Bluff: Breaking news San Fransokyo! Bluff Dunder here, reporting live that the giant prehistoric insect creature, Vorra has suddenly thawed out from his ice hibernation and is going on a rampage!

(Everyone is shocked)

Max: **WHAT?!**

Bluff: The security guard at the warehouse said something had gone wrong.

(Bluff is doing an interview with Larry)

Larry: I was watching the creature on the monitors when they suddenly went static. By the time I left my post, there was a crash and a hole in the wall. I check the temperature control system and it works fine. I don't know how someone could manage to shut down the machine without opening the circuit panel.

Cass: Oh.

Max: Well, that's my cue.

(Max starts to leave)

Megan: Max, where are you...

(Max had already left to fight the monster)

Megan: Going?

Daisy: Max is going to fight the giant monster.

(Cass gasps)

Cass: Is he?

(Daisy nods with a smile)

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) He's gotta be crazy.

Daisy: No, he's a crazy big brother who can turn into giant monsters?

(Daisy sips on some juice)


	7. Chapter 7: Phadorah Versus Vorra

(At downtown, Vorra is causing destruction with people are running away, screaming in terror)

(The San Fransokyo Police Department have arrive to help evacuate the civilians)

Police officer: (speaking through megaphone) Attention all civilians, please move to a same area, we'll have this situation under control.

(Teriyaki, Lily, Ed, Patty and Marge are away from the monster as well)

Patty: I can't believe the city's being attacked by a giant prehistoric insect!

Marge: I know, I always thought we runaway from Go Go every time we sneak into her room, reading her diary.

Teriyaki: How is this happening? A giant monster attacking San Fransokyo and not any other city like New York or Tokyo.

Ed: Yeah, isn't that cool?

(Patty, Marge, Lily and Teriyaki glares at him)

Marge: Seriously dude?

Ed: (nervously laughs) Nevermind.

(Patty trips on a tree branch and falls onto the ground)

Patty: Ow!

Marge: Patty!

(As Marge and the others rush to Patty's side and helps her back feet)

Marge: Don't worry sis, we got you.

Ed: Uh, guys.

(Ed, Teriyaki, Patty and Marge all turn their attention to see Vorra, who's looking down and hissing at them)

Teriyaki: Uh no.

Ed: Guys, I think it will eat us.

(Big Hero 6 has just arrived)

Go Go: Patty! Marge!

Honey Lemon: Lily!

Fred: Little bro Ed!

Wasabi: Teriyaki! They'll be eaten alive!

Hiro: Baymax!

(Baymax flies faster at same them)

(Vorra roars as he leans down to eat the four kids)

Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

(Suddenly, an energy beam hits Vorra by the side, leaving a scorch mark)

(Everyone is shocked as Teriyaki, Ed, Lily, Patty and Marge ran away as Big Hero 6 land and approach them)

Ed: Dudes, it's Big Hero 6.

Baymax: Are you five alright?

Patty: We are.

(A loud shriek gets everyone's attention as Phadorah dives towards Vorra, pushes the giant insect away, knocking him to the street, leaving a rut)

Teriyaki: Is that Max?

Ed: Yeah.

Lily: As Phadorah.

Hiro: (disguised voice) You kids should get away from here.

Marge: Right, thanks Big Hero 6.

(Phadorah lands and Big Hero 6 as Teriyaki, Ed, Lily, Patty and Marge had ran away to a same area)

Lily: (waves at Phadorah) Thank you Max!

(Phadorah roars in response, meaning "You're welcome")

Ed: I think he was saying you're welcome.

Patty: How do you know that?

(Meanwhile, Vorra gets back up and hisses at Phadorah, the latter glares at him)

(The news helicopter is flying above the monster battle)

Bluff: It appears at Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid has transform into his first monster form and is about to fight the giant insect kaiju known as Vorra)

(Latter at the Stewart Mansion, Mary, Harold and Jade are watching the battle on television)

Bluff: Believe me when I say this is the first giant monster battle in San Fransokyo.

Mary: This can't be happening.

Harold: I'm afraid so.

(Megan, Dennis and Daisy enter the mansion as Megan closes and locks the door)

Megan: Max's is going to fight that monster!

Harold: We know.

Daisy: Is Max going to be okay? Is something bad is going to happen to him?

Mary: Your brother will be fine, hopefully.

Harold: I'll try to whip up a chemical compound and use it against Vorra.

(Back in downtown, Phadorah and Vorra both roar as they charge towards each other and began fighting. Vorra is using his arms as Phadorah is flying in mid-air, using his talons to scratch the giant insect kaiju)

(Meanwhile in Stewart Tech, Harold and Adam are creating a chemical compound)

Adam: So this chemical will harm Vorra, but won't harm your giant monster shapeshifting son?

Harold: The compound was designed to make a better pesticide that won't be lethal to humans, but yeah.

(Back in downtown, Vorra is once again hit by Phadorah's crimson beam)

Fred: (claps) Yeah! Go Monster Kid!

Hiro: He's really standing a chance against that monster.

Go Go: (pops a bubblegum) I have to say, I'm impressed.

(Phadorah was gaining the upper hand until Vorra's exoskeleton starts hardening, suddenly turns grey and stops moving as the news chopper)

Bluff: Huh?

(At Lucky Cat Cafe)

Cass: What?

(At Stewart Tech, Adam was watching what was happening on a television set)

Adam: Uh Adam, is Vorra suppose to turning grey?

Harold: What makes you say that?

Adam: Look.

(Harold looks at the television and looks alarmed)

Harold: Oh no, we need to finish the chemical compound now.

Adam: It's almost done at 85 %.

(Back in downtown, Phadorah stares the seemingly petrified Vorra as he transforms back into Max)

Max: Did I win?

(Big Hero 6 appear behind Max)

Go Go: I think so.

(Go Go throws one of her disks at Vorra, but nothing appear)

Hiro: Huh, nothing happened.

Fred: So the monster's defeated? Alright! Superhero Victory Party!

Baymax: Scanning, I'm detecting a heartbeat.

Honey Lemon: Huh?

(Vorra's body starts to shake as it falls to the ground with everyone backing away)

Hiro: That can't be good.

(Vorra comes out of his exoskeleton, revealing his new form, a giant bipedal insect creature with a bird-like head with a short neck, an armored plated exoskeleton, praying mantis-like appendages and a scorpion-like tail)

Baymax: Oh no.

Max: (face palms) You've gotta be kidding me, he was molting. Vorra must have been in his juvenile stage the entire time and he's waited millions of years to shed his exoskeleton!

(Vorra roars as he glares at Max and Big Hero 6)

Max: Oh no.

(Vorra glances at Max and buzzes at him)

Max: Well, looks like I'm dinner cause I don't know when was the last time he's eaten in millions of years.

(Vorra burps, spits him the skeleton of a velociraptor, shocking Max and Big Hero 6)

Baymax: Oh.

(As Vorra walks towards Max, Big Hero 6 jump in front of him)

Hiro: You try to eat him.

Go Go: You have to go through us.

Max: What this? Big Hero 6 is defending me?

Fred: Yeah, no way a giant prehistoric insect is having the newest young hero in San Fransokyo?

Max: Really, you guys think I'm a hero?

Honey Lemon: You risk your life to save your friend.

Wasabi: Any of us would be doing it.

Max: Yeah, thanks. I get to team up with Big Hero 6.

(Max starts to glow, getting everyone's attention)

Go Go: Is he glowing?

(Back at Lucky Cat Cafe)

Cass: Why is Max glowing?

(Mochi meows)

(Back at the Stewart Mansion)

Dennis: Max is glowing?

Daisy: Why's he glowing like a firefly?

Mary: What's happening to him?

(At Obake's lair)

Obake: Interesting, he appears to be evolving into another creature.

(Back in downtown)

Bluff: It seems that Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid is glowing.

(Max transforms into a giant dark red dinosaur with a head crest, tusk teeth and 26 glowing spots on his back as he roars)

Hiro: Whoa!

Fred: Dudes!

Honey Lemon: He's turned into a giant dinosaur.

Wasabi: A red dinosaur.

Baymax: Yes, a giant red dinosaur.

(Back at the Stewart Mansion, Mary calls Harold)

Harold: The chemical compound is complete Mary. We're going to use it on Vorra

Mary: Please use it quick, Max has transform into another kaiju.

Harold: He has?

Dennis: Yeah, he's turned into Pyrogon?

(Mary gives Dennis a look)

Mary: Pyrogon?

Dennis: He drew a picture of a red dinosaur kaiju that emits a heat beam from his mouth.

Harold: Max drew a picture of a monster and transform into it?

Jade: Interesting.

(Meanwhile in downtown, Pyrogon roars as he glares at Vorra, the latter clashes his arms and gets ready for another battle)

Hiro: We should move out of the way and help out some civilians.

Wasabi: Yeah.

(Big Hero 6 move out of the way as Pyrogon and Vorra glare at each other, growling)


	8. Chapter 8: Cryo King

(Pyrogon and Vorra continue to stare at each other)

Wasabi: This will not end well.

Hiro: Come on guys, let's help some civilians.

(Pyrogon and Vorra charge at each other, colliding and began fighting)

Bluff: Well folks, Max Stewart aka Monster Kid has transform into another giant monster, let's see how this go.

(Vorra tries to hit Pyrogon with his arms, only to punched and slapped several times)

Fred: Go Monster Kid! Go Monster Kid!

(Pyrogon kicks Vorra in the chest, pushing the insect kaiju a little)

Honey Lemon: I think he'll win.

(Pyrogon charges at Vorra, the latter ducks down, lifts his head and flips Pyrogon over him as the dinosaur kaiju falls on his back)

(Big Hero 6 cringes)

Fred: That's gotta hurt.

(Pyrogon turns over and is about to get back on his feet, only to get rammed and knock to the ground by Vorra as the giant insectoid kaiju wraps his tail around Pyrogon, lits him in the air and repeatedly slams him to the ground)

Honey Lemon: We gotta help Max!

Hiro: You're right, me and Baymax will try to distract Vorra.

(Moments later, Pyrogon bites Vorra's tail as the insect kaiju roars in pain, causing him to let go as Pyrogon gets back up)

Hiro: That was a smart move.

Go Go: Yeah, I'm actually impressed.

(Vorra glares at Pyrogon, the latter's back began glowing orange)

Honey Lemon: He's glowing again.

(As Vorra starts to charge at Pyrogon, the red dinosaur kaiju spits out a heat beam from his mouth, directly at Vorra's chest as the insectoid kaiju shrieks in pain)

(Big Hero 6 are shocked)

Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Go Go: Whoa!

Baymax: (blinks) Whoa.

Hiro: Did he...

Fred: Just breath a heat beam. So awesome!

Bluff: Amazing, Monster Kid's newest kaiju form can breath fire, what an amazing scoop.

(Harold is driving to the battle as he parks his car and see Pyrogon firing another heat beam at Vorra)

Harold: Incredible.

(Meanwhile, Vorra attempts to escape by digging and burrowing underground, but Pyrogon grabs his tail, pulls him out of the ground and slams him a couple of times as the insect kaiju gets back up to fight, only to be hit by a liquid chemical, shot from Harold holding a blaster)

Harold: Try an anti bug bath you prehistoric bug!

(Vorra turns around and saw Harold holding the blaster, growling at him)

(Big Hero 6 walk next to him as Harold squirts more of the chemical at Vorra, causing the insect kaiju to fall on his knees)

Harold: A special liquid chemical I created to incapacitate Vorra.

Fred: Will it defeat it?

Harold: Just enough to sedate the creature until I can contain it and have G-Force take it to Monster Island.

Honey Lemon: Nice.

Harold: Thanks.

(As Harold went to hit Vorra again, the blaster runs out of the chemical)

Harold: Uh oh, I may have forgot to grab the big blaster at the lab.

(Vorra manages to get back up and glares at him)

Baymax: Oh no.

(As Vorra was going to attack Harold and Big Hero 6, a green light is seen flashing behind him as he turns around and saw that Pyrogon is glowing, transforms into a blue four-legged dinosaur with yellow horns)

Harold: He's transformed into another dinosaur? This is unbelievable.

Bluff: Incredible, Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid has transform into another dinosaur.

(At the Stewart Mansion)

Mary: A pteranodon, a giant red dinosaur and now, a blue dinosaur.

Megan: Well, he does like dinosaurs.

Daisy: Max is a dinosaur.

Dennis: Cryo King, that monster is called Cryo King.

(Mary, Megan and Daisy stare at Dennis)

Daisy: Why.

Dennis: Because I wonder if he could emit an ice beam from his mouth.

(They blink)

Megan: A dinosaur that shoots a beam of ice from his mouth, really?

(Meanwhile in downtown, Cryo King roars as he gets ready to fight Vorra, the latter charges at the four-legged dinosaur)

Harold: Max! Get out of the way.

(Cryo King's horns glow as they shoot lighting bolts at Vorra, hurting him a little as he continues marching)

Harold: Those lighting bolts are enough to stop a creature like that.

(As Vorra charges at Cryo King, the latter starts to project a beam of ice at him, causing the giant insect kaiju's body as Vorra lets out one last roar as he freeze in place, stopped completely in the middle of San Fransokyo)

(Everyone is shocked)

Harold: Max, he froze the creature.

(Cryo King transforms back into Max, the latter collapse from exhaustion as Harold ran to his side and helps him get back on his feet)

Harold: Max! Are you okay?

Max: Yeah Dad, I'm fine, just exhausted. What happen to Vorra?

Harold: You defeated Vorra and save the city.

Max: I did?

Harold: You sure did.

Mary: (offscreen) Max!

(Max and Harold see Mary, Megan, Dennis, Daisy, Jade, Alina, Jerry, Trixie and Andy ran approach them as Mary gives Max a hug along with Harold, Dennis, Daisy and Megan)

Daisy: Maxy!

Dennis: You're alright!

Max: So what happened?

Alina: What happened? You transform into three dinosaur-based kaiju.

Jerry: (nods) Yes, each of them had energy attacks.

Jade: (smiles while crosses her arms) It was very amazing.

Max: Really?

Trixie: Totally.

Andy: The battle was so big, everyone is taking about it on the web.

Max: What?

(Max pulls out his phone and saw the news articles about the battle with Vorra)

Max: Whoa! I'm popular!

Megan: Uh Max.

Max: What is it Megan?

(Megan points at the crown of people approaching them)

Max: Ah, why are all those people here?

Dennis: I don't know.

Mary: I hope they won't lock him in a secret lab.

Harold: That won't happen Mary.

(The Stewarts and the Deleons were surprised when the people started clapping and cheering)

Max: Are they cheering for me?

Megan: Yeah, they're chanting your name.

Everyone: Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid! Monster Kid!

Max: Wow! Everyone likes me as a hero.

Bluff: This is Bluff Dunder here to report that the monster Vorra was defeated by Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Max: (puts his hands on his hips) Oh yeah, I love being Monster Kid!

Max: (voice over) Ever since I defeated the Chrome King, Phantom and the prehistoric insect creature known as Vorra, I have become the Monster Kid of San Fransokyo, saving the day, fighting bad guys and giant monsters!

(The next day in the lair of Obake, the villain is watching the news about Max)

Bluff: The giant prehistoric creature known as Vorra has been defeated, driven back underground by Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid. as a dinosaur kaiju. Early today, he stop a bank robbery, save a cat from a tree and has even help Big Hero 6 took down a rampaging robot.

Obake: How interesting, too bad I'll have to get rid of him so he won't be a serious threat to my plans.

(Meanwhile in San Fransokyo Prison, Daxton is currently in his cell, standing)

Daxton: It doesn't matter how many foes or creatures that boy defeats, he will learn of an ancient being even the Chrome Knights fear.

(Daxton laughs)

Daxton: Let's see if Monster Kid could take on the Dark Titan of the Universe, Zero.

(The next scene shows the view of the Earth as Zero is currently floating in space, staring at the entire planet)

Zero: This planet and the entire universe will be mine.


	9. Chapter 9: Post credit scene

(Max is currently flying across the city)

Max: Another giant monster defeated by...huh?

(Max spots Hiro and the gang in an alleyway)

Max: Is that Hiro, his robot buddy, Baymax and those other four guys from SFIT?

(Max hides behind a corner)

Max: What are they doing?

(Six Skymaxes flies towards the group and lands in front of each of them)

Max: What's with the robots?

(The Skymaxes open their hatches, revealing the gang's Big Hero 6 suits as Max is shocked)

Max: (voice over) And that's was the day I found out the true identities of Big Hero 6.

(After putting on their suits, Big Hero 6 leave to go on patrol as Max remains in the tree as he jumps out and lands on the ground)

Max: Well that was expected. No one's gonna believe this, I'll keep it a secret.


End file.
